Amor de Natal
by Lieh
Summary: Annabeth não gosta de Natal. Tudo porque se sente triste e arrependida das besteiras que fez durante o ano. Besteiras que inclui seu amigo, Percy Jackson. Porém, um sonho bobo de criança vai transformar aquele Natal como o melhor de sua vida. FLUFFY.


_Hello! Aqui estou eu com uma one shot fofinha e clichê de Natal Percabeth hehe. :P_

_Apreciem!_

* * *

><p><strong>Amor de Natal<strong>

**Autora**: Lieh

**Shipper: **Annabeth & Percy

**Censura: **K

**Gênero:** Song-Fic/ Fluffy

**Sinopse: **_Annabeth não é fã da época natalina. Tudo porque ela se sente sozinha e melancólica e mais arrependida das besteiras que fez durante o ano. Besteiras que inclui o seu melhor amigo Percy Jackson. Mas, um encontro juntamente com um sonho bobo de criança, pode transformar aquele Natal como o melhor de sua vida._

Era de se esperar que como uma filha de Atena, ela não fizesse bobagens.

Era de se esperar que ela fosse racional, e convicta de todas as coisas.

Não era bem assim que funcionava. É fácil ser convicto daquilo que você pode controlar, daquilo palpável, aquilo que você mesmo pode construir, destruir, e construir novamente.

Simples, sem complicações.

Mas nem tudo no mundo, que se restringe ao ser humano, pode ser _controlado_.

Principalmente se os deuses também tiverem algum tipo de _controle_.

Controle esse que dominava o coração casto de Annabeth Chase.

Ela caminhava sobre a fofa areia da praia de Long Island. Um gostoso vento balançava os seus cabelos.

No acampamento não existia estações do ano. Eram raros os dias que não havia sol; mas pela contagem dos dias era possível saber que no mundo dos mortais era inverno.

Sentou-se nas areias onde as ondas se achatavam e quebravam num ritmo constante. Olhava o horizonte, suspirando como uma boba.

Uma boba apaixonada sem qualquer tipo de controle sobre seus sentimentos.

Ainda mais se o objeto de seu afeto se encontrava tão distante dela.

Percy Jackson, filho de Poseidon, não era um campista de ano inteiro como ela. Então, naquele momento, vésperas de Natal, ele estava na casa da mãe, em Nova York, curtindo as férias.

Sem se lembrar dela. Sem nem ao menos mandar uma Mensagem de Íris ou um cartão de Natal para ela desejando votos de felicidade.

Tudo por que tiveram uma discussão boba. Amigos brigam de vez em quando, seja por motivos plausíveis ou não.

Porém amigos não brigam por _ciúmes._

Ah, o ciúmes. Outro sentimento que também dominava o seu coração sem ela querer.

Annabeth suspirou frustrada com as situações ridículas em que ela se metia desde quando o seu coração ganhou vida própria.

_Caminhando nervosamente até o chalé 3, Annabeth tentava controlar os seus batimentos cardíacos nada comum e suas mãos suadas. Iria chamar Percy para a aula de Grego Antigo e vê-lo ficar adorável pelo esforço que fazia para ler. Conversar, rir, e bater nele também eram algo ótimo... _

_Tudo bem, não era o suficiente para ela e seu coração rebelde. No entanto, por enquanto estava tudo ok._

"_Vai passar", dizia para si mesma, "É só uma paixonite aguda, pelo meu melhor amigo. Logo vou acabar esquecendo essa bobagem"._

_Doce ilusão. _

_Quando chegou a vista da entrada do chalé de Poseidon, o seu pobre coração parecia que ia destrinchar e explodir. Tamanha era a raiva. Tamanha era a dor._

_Percy estava conversando, muito inconvenientemente e próximo demais de Clary Adams, filha de Apolo e ex-namorada do garoto._

_Ex-namorada. O que ela faz questão de enfatizar muito bem. Porque graças aos deuses e suas preces a Afrodite, Percy desencantou dela, e de forma muito cavalheiresca terminou. _

_Ela, Annabeth não sabia quanto tempo ia suportar a companhia daquela garota desprezível, mimada e burra correndo atrás do seu melhor amigo aonde ele ia. Não. Era demais para uma pessoa só suportar. Ainda mais uma pessoa que não sabia lhe dar com aquela situação, como ela, apaixonada de primeira viagem._

_Estremecia só de lembrar aquele verão negro. Percy abraçando Clary. Percy sussurrando besteiras para Clary no ouvido dela._

_Percy beijando Clary._

_Não que eles fizessem isso em público (algumas vezes, pois a filha de Apolo adorava exibir seu namorado. Estúpida!), acontece que ela sem querer (ou por adorar sofrer) acabava presenciando essas cenas de filmes de terror. _

_Agora, de novo estava presenciando o seu martírio. A estúpida garota estava lá, procurando o seu Percy porque ela simplesmente é tonta demais para entender um __**não **__e um __**fora!**_

_Morra!_

_Lembrou-se daquele filme que tinha assistido em que uma garota tomou um banho de sangue de porco por ser esquisita. _

_Ah, "Carrie A Estranha". No caso ela trabalharia arduamente para Clary virar, "Clary A Burra". Dois lindos pares de orelhas de burro devem servir (talvez pedisse aos irmãos Stoll para arranjar, e depois falaria com as filhas de Afrodite para a babaca da ex-namorada não conseguir tirar!)._

_Perfeito, maravilhoso._

_Mas não muda o fato que Clary, A Burra continuar correndo atrás do seu Percy. E conversando com ele na porta do chalé!_

_Vamos então voltar ao plano original..._

_Clary, com seus sedoços cabelos castanhos, praguejava, enquanto o garoto revirava os olhos de tédio._

_Annabeth não pôde deixar de sorrir. Percy tanto não queria voltar a namorar aquela coisa como ela queria mata-la também._

_Ela realmente não entendia o que aquele garoto que ela tanto admirava viu em Clary, um ser muito inferior. Ele dizia que Clary era uma garota legal e que o compreendia._

_Isso só deixava a filha de Atena com mais raiva. Compreensão? Quem o compreendia melhor do que ela? Será que ele estava tão cego que não percebia que Clary só estava com ele para se exibir? _

_Escondida atrás de um arbusto, ridicularmente apenas para ressaltar, aquela famosa raiva com desespero retornou. _

_Estava cansada daquilo. Cansada de se sentir confusa._

_Então, ela se levantou, reuniu a toda a dignidade que tinha e saiu, despercebidamente._

_Já estava chegando à porta do chalé de Atena, quando ouviu alguém chama-la:_

_- Ei Annie! Espera!_

_Ela podia jurar que toda a comida reservada no seu estômago iria voltar ao reconhecer a voz. Era Percy claro, e pela primeira vez ela não desejava vê-lo. Não naquele momento._

_Relutantemente ela virou-se dando de cara com o garoto. Ele dava aquele sorriso irritante que fazia o coração dela vacilar várias batidas._

_Garoto estúpido!_

_- O que foi Percy? – perguntou rudemente._

_Ele se retesou pela hostilidade dela, mas mesmo assim o sorriso bobo não deixou o rosto._

_- Como assim? Eu vim me despedir, é claro. Eu não ia voltar para casa sem antes pertubar minha Sabidinha – ele piscou rindo da cara de tonta que ela fez. _

_- Ah. Bom, então, até o ano que vem – Annabeth se virou novamente para entrar, mas foi impedida por ele que a segurou pelo braço. _

_Ela fez uma careta de desgosto pelo choque que passou por todo o seu corpo pelo toque do amigo. _

_- Qual é o seu problema? – perguntou o garoto docemente, sem qualquer vestígio de humor._

_- Nada. Eu só estou muito cansada e sem paciência para suas idiotices, Percy. _

_Novamente ela deixou-se dominar pelo maldito sentimento de ciúmes, que a fazia dizer coisas sem pensar. Era bem claro o espanto no rosto do amigo pelo tom amargo dela._

_- Você pode me dizer o que eu fiz para deixar você tão zangada comigo? – ele se aproximou obrigando a filha de Atena a encará-lo nos olhos._

_Annabeth engoliu em seco. _

_Ela queria dizer que estava com raiva dele por ter namorado aquela tonta da Clary, A Burra. Porém isso implicaria explicações embaraçosas, o que ela não desejava. _

_Seria humilhante confessar os seus sentimentos em voz alta._

_Ela não suportaria. Ainda tinha o problema de o garoto ser uma lesma e não perceber os reais sentimentos dela por ele, mas se deixar levar pelo flerte de Clary Adams!_

_Ah, claro, e pelo fato também de tê-lo pegado no flagra conversando justamente com a criatura!_

_Deuses, o que ela não daria para enviar aquela idiota para o Tártaro!_

_Então, era só isso que ela queria gritar na cara medíocre dele._

_O "x" da questão era que Annabeth não sabe ser sincera quando é necessário. Tudo porque aquela sinceridade mexeria com o relacionamento dela com Percy daí em diante, e tiraria toda a situação confortável em que ela gostava de preservar._

_Trincando os dentes e segurando as lágrimas, ela se afastou dele, desferindo:_

_- Apenas por você ser __**só**__ o meu amigo, Percy._

_E entrou no chalé, sem olhar para trás, deixando as lágrimas caírem._

Se arrependimento matasse, Annabeth já estava morta há meses. Ela reclamava da lerdeza de Percy em perceber as coisas, enquanto ela era uma estúpida garota que não sabia lhe dar com sentimentos!

E agora, estava ali, se remoendo daqueles minutos terríveis.

Era bem óbvio que Percy deve ter ficado muito chateado (e devia estar ainda, meses depois), porque ele não foi atrás dela e passou o ano inteiro sem dar notícias.

Parabéns, Annabeth! Não é a Clary que deve ganhar o par de orelhas de burro!

Falando na praga, ela passou dias chorando pelos cantos quando Percy voltou para casa, mas logo ela esqueceu, pois já estava correndo atrás de outro campista, bem feio por sinal.

Então, lá estava ela. Sozinha. Pensando em todas as cotas de burrice que fez naquele ano.

Mais um ano se passava. Mais um Natal que se aproximava. Mais um Natal solitário no Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

Não que ela não gostasse de passar os feriados de fim de ano no acampamento que ficava bem mais vazio que o habitual naquela época. Ela tinha a companhia de Quíron e Grover, dava risadas das canções totalmente sem noção que os irmãos Stoll adoravam cantar tudo para irritar o Sr. D, sem contar como era engraçado ver as ninfas do bosque fugindo dos sátiros que queriam enfeitá-las como uma árvore de Natal.

A decoração também não deixava a desejar: guirlandas, pisca-piscas e bolinhas coloridas pendiam de toda a parte. Até o Pinheiro de Thalia recebeu uma luminosidade especial, sendo a árvore de Natal oficial do acampamento.

Não que a própria gostasse. Isso ficou bem claro quando ela os visitou na semana passada junto com as Caçadoras.

Ela desejava muito que a velha amiga passasse as festas no acampamento. Pelo menos teria alguém para se distrair e conversar.

Mesmo assim ela tinha a plena certeza que aquele Natal iria ser muito melancólico. Mais do que o normal. Ela não era fã dessa época do ano.

Natal representa a família. Os amigos. A reconciliação.

_Família_. Ela teve uma antes de se enfiar no acampamento. Porém o que ela podia fazer se sua família não a aceitava como semideusa que atrai monstros todos os dias?

_Amigos._ Ela tinha amigos no acampamento. Não muitos, mas tinha mesmo assim...

_Reconciliação_. A única pessoa a quem ela deve um pedido de desculpas... Bom, não estava acessível no momento. Se bem que ela não saberia como agir na hora. _O que_ falaria e _como_ falaria. Ainda havia a reação de Percy, se ele aceitaria ou não.

Sem mencionar o que ele poderia ter pensando do que ela disse. _"Apenas por você ser __**só**__ o meu amigo"_, é uma indireta muito direta.

O fato é que ela não queria ficar no acampamento no Natal. Melhor dizendo: ela não queria _passar o Natal_. Ela apenas queria que a data desaparecesse, sumisse por completo.

Só isso.

Ou...

Por que _ela mesma_ não fazia algo para tornar aquele Natal inesquecível?

A ideia surgiu num estalo. Ela podia muito bem imaginar uma lâmpada se acendendo acima da sua cabeça.

Havia uma coisa que ela sempre teve vontade de fazer na véspera de Natal, mas ela nunca teve coragem o suficiente.

Só que como diz um velho ditado: situações desesperadas pedem medidas desesperadas.

No caso de Annabeth, era apenas uma vontade boba que estava se transformando num objetivo.

Ela iria ter o melhor Natal de sua vida naquele ano. Ela sabia os riscos, sabia que poderia se meter numa grande encrenca.

No entanto a criança interior, a _little_ _Annabeth_ implorava por aquilo. Desde o dia que soube _onde_ ficava o Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

Levantou-se decidida, e bem mais feliz de quando havia chegado à praia.

Iria realizar um sonho bobo de criança. E ninguém iria impedi-la.

Uma garota de cabelos loiros com um enorme casaco andava pelas movimentadas ruas de Nova York. Era véspera de Natal, então todas as pessoas estavam aproveitando para fazer as compras de última hora.

A menina andava distraída, olhando tudo a sua volta. Estava parecendo uma criança quando vai ao parque de diversões pela primeira vez de tão fascinada.

Nova York vira um verdadeiro espetáculo a céu aberto naquela época do ano. Ainda era de dia, e não estava nevando, mas mesmo assim era fácil se deixar encantar pela decoração, por toda a alegria e luz que a cidade irradiava. À noite era prometido um coral de crianças cantando, enquanto a bela árvore de Natal do Rockfeller Center ganha mais vida do que nunca.

Ela andava, ora olhando as lojas, ora as decorações, ou apenas a bela vista da cidade.

Num dado momento ela estava próxima ao Edifício Empire State Building. Sorriu. Até os deuses do Olimpo preparam uma atração à parte. O edifício estava todo iluminado de vermelho e verde, que iria ficar magnífico durante a noite.

Pessoas passavam. O centro financeiro do mundo continuava girando, enquanto ela ficava lá, parada feito uma criança boba olhando para o edifício no meio de uma movimentada calçada.

Por isso, de tão fascinada que estava não percebeu de imediato o toque da mão de alguém no seu ombro.

De todas milhões de pessoas naquela movimentada cidade, não era possível que ela o encontrasse tão facilmente e tão convenientemente na véspera de Natal!

Ela não olhou de imediato, no entanto o seu coração sentiu a proximidade que só uma pessoa era capaz de fazer.

O coração da menina pulou.

Um garoto de cabelos negros, rebeldes, e profundos olhos verdes a encarava. O rosto estava corado pelo frio, iluminado por um cálido sorriso.

- O que a minha Sabidinha faz tão longe do acampamento?

Ele não parecia zangado, mas estava... Cauteloso. Era visível pelo leve franzir de sombrancelhas.

Annabeth estava sem ação. Sem graça talvez. Não pelo fato dela ter fugido do acampamento, sem avisar ninguém só para variar, mas sim por ter sido pega sendo uma criança boba que adora luzes natalinas.

Que lindinho!

_Mas que constrangedor!_

- Err.. Hã... Só estou de passagem – estupidamente ela respondeu.

- Eu também só estou de passagem... – ele novamente franziu a testa – É muita coincidência nos encontrarmos...

Annabeth deu apenas mais um estúpido sorriso de compreensão.

Coincidências ou não, ela não estava a fim de conversar. Ainda mais com ele. Aquele era o seu Natal. No entanto não podia negar a felicidade que a dominou naquele momento.

Quando você está feliz demais, você tem tendências a fazer/dizer coisas que você não falaria/faria num momento comum. Ela não estava só feliz pela presença dele, mas também por ela estar se divertindo, sentindo a energia e a alegria que irradiava de Nova York. É impossível não se contagiar pelo espírito natalino nova-iorquino. Ou quem sabe, era só o espírito natalino que estava fazendo aquilo. Deixando-a mais que feliz: Radiante.

Por isso, pelo menos naquele dia, ela esqueceria seus problemas, suas responsabilidades e todas as burrices que cometeu durante o ano. E seria honesta e sincera como sempre deveria ter sido durante toda a sua vida.

Então, ela não hesitou em dizer a verdade:

- Eu quis fazer algo diferente nesse ano, Percy – ela deu de ombros – E como eu sempre quis ver Nova York durante o Natal – ela novamente deu de ombros, sorrindo brilhantemente.

Os dois eram uma dupla bem esquisita, parados no meio da calçada próxima ao Empire State Building. Entretanto, quem se importava?

Percy deu um sorriso travesso.

- Então você pretende passar o Natal aqui? Em Nova York? Você simplesmente saiu do acampamento? Nenhum monstro te atacou?

- Sim, saí sem ninguém me ver. E graças aos deuses não tive nenhum problema com monstros – orgulhosa de si mesma, com certeza ela estava.

Percy ficou espantado pela audácia da garota. Mesmo assim ficou contente por vê-la. Há muito que queria conversar com ela, fazer as pazes e...

Bom, pelo menos isso.

- Mas então – Percy começou – Você vai ficar... Na rua?

- Essa é a ideia. – Annabeth voltou de novo o olhar para o edifício sorrindo bobamente. – Sempre quis fazer isso, desde criança. Eu sei que é infantil, mas... – Suspirou – Nova York é magnífica no Natal. Quando passava na televisão na época em que eu morava com o meu pai – ela se retesou lembrando-se da figura paterna – Eu morria de vontade de vir para cá. Eu pedia diversas vezes para o meu pai me trazer. Ele prometia todos os anos que iria me trazer para Nova York no Natal... Então, bom... – ela parou novamente encarando o amigo.

Ele entendeu que ela não queria mais falar no pai e dos motivos dela estar em Nova York em plena véspera de Natal. Porém, sentiu uma dor aguda no peito.

Annabeth era uma garota incrível. Inteligente, corajosa e engraçada quando queria. Não era justo que ela passasse por tantas situações difíceis, como problemas familiares e solidão. E ele, não foi um bom amigo naquele ano, abandonando-a daquele jeito, tudo por causa de uma discussão (ele nem sabia se foi realmente uma discussão), que ele não entendia o motivo.

Ponto para Percy Jackson e sua lerdeza!

Porém havia tempo para consertar os erros. E aquela era a oportunidade perfeita para isso.

- O que você acha, então de me acompanhar, Sabidinha? – ele prostrou-se na frente da amiga – Porque eu conheço uns lugares incríveis que você deveria ver.

Naquele momento Percy estava parecendo outra criança boba, com um quê a mais de travessura. Com certeza ele estava andando demais com os filhos de Hermes...

Os olhos de Annabeth brilharam de expectativa. O amigo conhecia melhor Nova York do que ela. Além do mais, teria a companhia dele.

- Então, o que você está esperando, Cabeça de Alga?

Os dois riram, enquanto Percy estendia o braço direito num gesto típico dos rapazes do século passado, dizendo solenemente:

- Por favor, senhorita, me acompanhe.

Annabeth riu, revirando os olhos da palhaçada do amigo, mas mesmo assim entrelaçou o braço nele. Não pode deixar de sentir mais uma vez o choque percorrer o corpo, e também se sentir segura e aquecida. O casaco dele era realmente macio e confortável.

Assim, os dois amigos saíram andando pelas ruas de Nova York como duas crianças bobas, _literalmente_ em véspera de Natal.

Annabeth pode dizer com todas as letras que naquele ano ela teve o melhor Natal da sua vida. Percy não estava brincando quando disse que conhecia lugares incríveis.

Certa hora eles estavam sentados num banco perto de uma loja cheia de doces, onde eles haviam comprado, ou melhor, feito uma verdadeira festa, comendo e rindo e cantando canções natalinas.

Em outro momento, eles estavam brincando de Pegue o Grego na Ponte do Brooklyn. Annabeth riu horrores de Percy tentando pegar todos os doces com a boca parecendo um cachorrinho, enquanto os passantes paravam para olhar o show de palhaçada dos dois semideuses.

Percy também fez questão de levar Annie para conhecer a Estátua da Liberdade. Desnecessário dizer que durante toda a visita ao monumento, a garota ficou falando sem parar sobre a arquitetura em homenagem a deusa Atena.

Os dois também deram de comer para os pombos no Central Park, este também todo iluminado.

O garoto também teve o seu momento de rir da amiga pelos tombos dela quando estavam patinando numa pista de gelo. Em outras circunstâncias ela teria ficado muito zangada e sem graça, mas no fim das contas ela também acabava rindo.

Percy era um ótimo patinador. Ele contou que sempre nessa época, desde criança, sua mãe o levava para patinar no gelo. Rindo, ele dizia que Gabe Cheiroso só os acompanhou uma vez para perturbar, e depois nunca mais, porque o garoto o empurrou na pista, fazendo o padrasto rolar no gelo feito uma foca, arrancando altas risadas dos que presenciaram a cena.

Annabeth ficou receosa no começo de entrar novamente na pista com aqueles patins que tinham uma aparência mortal. Percy, no entanto, insistiu dizendo que seguraria a mão da garota para ela não cair mais.

Arrancando suspiros de algumas garotas que estavam na pista e fora dela pelo romantismo da cena, os dois saíram graciosamente patinando e girando como aqueles atletas que iam para as Olimpíadas.

Estavam completando um belo giro, quando os patins de Annabeth ficaram desequilibrados, fazendo-a quase cair de cara no chão se Percy não a tivesse segurado pela cintura. Os rostos ficaram a centímetros de distância.

_Próximos demais. _

Annabeth não conseguia desviar o olhar. Era como se tivesse cordas invisíveis entre os dois.

Ela sentiu o rosto corar. O perfume do garoto era uma mistura de água de colônia com chocolates. Ele também estava começando a ficar corado, por isso a colocou de pé, pigarreando:

- Você está bem?

- Estou ótima...

Já estava escuro quando eles saíram, em silêncio. Percy parecia sem graça e tentava não olhar para amiga.

Chegaram ao Rockefeller Center já lotado de pessoas esperando a hora do espetáculo. Sentaram-se num canto afastado onde era possível ter uma ampla visão.

Milhares de luzes berrantes enfeitavam o local, com um grande palco bem em frente a gigante árvore de Natal.

Annabeth olhava tudo maravilhada.

- É magnífico – ela suspirou, encarando o amigo – Você não acha?

Percy deu um sorriso forçado e assentiu. Ele ainda estava perturbado com o que havia acontecido na pista de gelo, sem contar que foi tomado novamente pela dor aguda no peito.

Annabeth percebeu a mudança de humor do amigo. Franziu a testa, mas ficou em silêncio observando a vista.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio. Annie apreciando a bela paisagem, Percy num conflito interno.

Durante todo aquele ano ele tentou de várias formas enviar uma Mensagem de Íris para Annabeth, porém quando chegava a hora, vacilava e desistia. Um sentimento de culpa e remorso tomou conta dele. Seja lá o que tenha feito, deve ter sido algo muito ruim para deixa-la tão chateada. Ele passou dias pensando no que ela havia dito. O problema era que ele não conseguia chegar a nenhuma conclusão.

Relutantemente, com o estômago cheio de borboletas, ele resolveu acabar com toda aquela confusão que o atormentava. Timidamente e torcendo os nós dos dedos, ele chamou a atenção da amiga:

- Hum, Annabeth?

- Sim, Cabeça de Alga? – Naquele momento uma luz refletiu no sorriso da garota, deixando-a mais bonita e mais brilhante. Percy vacilou. Não queria ser responsável por tirar aquele sorriso tão lindo.

- Você ainda está zangada comigo?

Annabeth desviou o olhar para o colo, com um sorriso tímido. Ela sabia que alguma hora teria que falar daquele assunto com ele.

Em outras circunstâncias, ela teria desconversado ou mentido dizendo que era tudo coisa da cabeça dele, e que estava tudo bem. Mas naquele momento não. Ela seria honesta.

Encarando o amigo, ela perguntou simplesmente:

- O que você entendeu do que eu disse para você na última vez que nos vimos?

Percy franziu a testa. Essa não era uma resposta que ele esperava. Porém estamos falando de Annabeth, e ela tem sempre tendências a ser imprevisível. Essa era uma das qualidades que ele mais admirava nela... Mesmo que às vezes o metia em enrascadas como aquela.

- Ah, bom... – ele gaguejou brincando com os dedos polegares, evitando olhar para amiga.

Passado alguns segundos em silêncio, Percy muito sem graça disse:

– Sinceramente Annabeth – ele olhou para ela em aflição – Eu só entendi que você não me quer mais como amigo...

E ele realmente parecia triste com isso. Desolado. Fazendo aquela carinha, estilo _Gatinho Shrek_, com os olhinhos grandes e biquinho.

Annabeth, no entanto, começou a rir.

Percy teve o ano inteiro para entender o que ela quis dizer, mas parece que um ano não é o suficiente para o Cabeça de Alga Lerdo!

Enquanto isso, o garoto achou que a amiga tinha enlouquecido de vez.

- O que é tão engraçado, Annabeth?

Ela começou a rir mais ainda, deixando o filho de Poseidon com um pouquinho de raiva. Lá estava ele, quase sofrendo de um ataque cardíaco eminente por tocar num assunto delicado que poderia estragar aquele dia incrível, e Annabeth apenas começa a rir.

Rir dele, claro. Ela adora fazer isso!

Ele agitou os braços, indignado.

- Dá para você me dizer o que é tão engraçado?

- É que você – novamente outra rodada de risos da garota, segurando a barriga – Eu te dei... Você teve o ano inteiro para entender o que eu disse, Cabeça de Alga! _Di Immortales!_

Era fato que toda aquela situação era muito cómica. Percy corou, sem graça se sentindo ridículo.

Porque sim, ele não entendeu.

Timidamente, com a cabeça baixa brincando os fios de seu cachecol, ele perguntou:

- Você pode me explicar, então?

Ele parecia tão sem graça que só fez Annabeth rir mais. Sem mencionar que ela gostava quando ele ficava daquele jeito. Era realmente adorável.

Sorrindo maliciosamente, ela o encarou:

- Você é realmente um lerdo, Cabeça de Alga!

Com isso ela puxou o cachecol do garoto, fazendo-o encará-la por alguns segundos, antes de selar os lábios dele.

Ela estava tão encorajada, tão inspirada que não pensou no que estava fazendo.

E não se arrependeu.

Percy no começo ficou muito surpreso, mas logo depois passou a corresponder o beijo, colocando a mão atrás da nuca dela. Annabeth por sua vez enroscou os dedos no cabelo dele, suspirando.

As línguas de ambos dançavam enquanto o beijo ficava mais profundo e apaixonado. O mundo parecia que havia parado, estando eles numa dimensão própria cheia de giros, órbitas malucas, cheiro de chocolate, água de colônia e essência de rosas.

Por isso, foi um choque para eles quando milhares de fogos de artifícios explodiram no céu, enquanto todas as pessoas do Rockfeller Center gritavam e se abraçavam. A árvore de Natal ribombava seu brilho para o casal de apaixonado, enquanto o coral de crianças cantava:

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_**Eu não quero muito nesse natal**_

_There is just one thing I need_

_**Só tem uma coisa que eu preciso**_

_I don't care about presentes_

_**Eu não me importo com os presentes**_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_**Que estão em baixo da arvore de natal**_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_**Eu não preciso pendurar**_

_There upon the fireplace_

_**A minha meia na lareira**_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_**Papai Noel não vai me fazer feliz**_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

_**Com um brinquedo no dia do natal**_

_I just want you for for my own_

_**Eu só quero você para mim**_

_More than you could ever know_

_**Mais do que você pode imaginar**_

_Make my wish come true_

_**Faça o meu desejo se realizar**_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_**Tudo que eu quero de natal é você**_

_You baby_

Annabeth, acariciando os cabelos do garoto, sussurrou:

- Agora você entendeu?

Percy ia dizer que sim, mas no fim das contas ele apenas deu de ombros, rindo. Annabeth revirou os olhos, irônica, voltando a beijá-lo.

Os dois se separaram por alguns instantes, vendo as luzes fazerem um grande espetáculo. Abraçados, fitaram-se, ambos corados, mas felizes, sussurrando:

- Feliz Natal, Sabidinha.

- Feliz Natal, Cabeça de Alga.

Ao longe, uma bela mulher sorria satisfeita.

**Fim**

**Música:** _"All I Want For Christmas Is You"_


End file.
